omfgcatafandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria
Terraria 'is an action/adventure 2-D platformer developed by Re-Logic that also has become the longest running series on both Jesse's and TotalBiscuit's channels. Series Length Original Series and Reception The very first "episode" of Terraria was premiered on May 17, but rather than an episode of a playthrough, it started out as a "''Hyper WTF Is..."; a "first impression" type of series on TotalBiscuit's channel. Soon afterward, due to it's increased popularity and demand from viewers, the once small video has grown into a full-fledged playthrough, that as a result, is one of the most popular series on both of their channels. The original series ran from May 22, 2011 to November 30 the same year, and contained 37 parts. The Next World Generation When the Terraria 1.1 update was released, which practically doubled the game's content, both Jesse and TB decided to start over in a new world, with the original goal of acheiving end-game within the span of their lifetime. The gap between episode releases became notably longer, eventually releasing an episode once every 1 - 2 months, with the end result being the series slowing to a halt. This series ran from December 10, 2011 to November 5th, 2012, and contained 46 episodes. Terraria 1.2: Deep Place Mine Terraria was claimed to have stopped development by its creators, shocking and depressing many fans of the game. However, one of its original developers, Redigit (Andrew Spinks), announced an update to the supposedly dead game early 2013, and has worked many months on said update. When the 1.2 version was nearing release, a certain set of people (widely Youtubers) were given early access. This included TotalBiscuit and Jesse, the former of which having earlier mentioned on a Twitter post that they were to "resurrect" the series once the update was out. As of September 25, 2013, they have begun (and will most likely not end), the Terraria series for a third time in 1.2. Trivia Because of its length, the Terraria playthrough has spawned its own set of memes and running gags, such as... Terms *'''The Space Butterfly: A supernatural being that as its name implies, is a massive butterfly that continuously travels through space, and is said to have dreamt up the entire universe. *'Frankenstein Joe:' Dr. Frankenstein's creation that has went on to become an international rockstar, producing undead-themed songs. *'DJ Jazzy Worm Jeff: '''A name that Jesse came up with near the beginning of the series as a nickname for one of the game's enemies, the Giant Worm. *'$14.99: What both Jesse and TB believe is the price for any album whose artist is Frankenstein Joe, DJ Jazzy Worm Jeff, or any other mentioned person. *"In the name of America...":' A sentence starter frequently used as Jesse's excuse to blow things up, though the bombings usually end in his own demise. Running Gags *'Self Destruct: 'This usually occurs when one of the two, mainly Jesse, makes attempts to blow up the other using explosives, with the end result being the bomber's demise. Due to the fact the both of them for a large portion of the series have been on the same team, which causes explosives to not have any effect, it has caused confusion (and hilarity) between the two. *'Jesse's Luck: 'Another known gag is the gap between Jesse and TB's deaths within the series, with the former having far more than the latter. This is likely because of Jesse's over confident personality and lack of caution as opposed to TB's way of handling situations with care. A fine example of this is when Jesse entered the Dungeon (a biome within the game) without first defeating its guardian boss, Skeletron, due to him completely disregarding the Old Man, and as a result, was murdered without warning by the Dungeon Guardian. *'Hogwarts: '''Repeatedly throughout the series, Jesse states that TB is a wizard, and he was schooled at Hogwarts. This is mainly due to the fact that TB is British, and knows about a lot of magic and monsters. Later, Jesse gains a wizard hat, and says that they both attended Hogwarts. It is likely that he flunked out of said school, due to poor grades and ettiquite.